1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to land vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved mounting and servicing arrangement for a brake for a planetary reduction gear driven wheel for said vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In land vehicles and, in particular, vehicles such as wheel loaders, and the like, planetary gear reduction systems have been mounted on the axle and between the axle and the wheel whereupon the speed reduction and torque increase of a planetary reduction gear system is used in advantage for driving the wheel. In some prior art devices, separate means are mounted on a non-rotatable axis for driving one element of the planetary gear reduction system for providing the motive power to the wheel. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,928 entitled "Electric Powered Wheel" in the names of Harvey W. Rockwell and William L. Ringland. Various arrangements have been provided in the prior systems for applying a braking force to the wheel so as to arrest rotation of the wheel. In most prior art devices, it is necessary to remove the wheel in order to gain access to the brake arrangement for providing service to the brake. Also, in many prior art devices the brakes are located in such a way that it requires special hydraulic lines to provide cooling fluid for the brakes, or where the lubricant is slopping freely within the planetary reduction gear and brake housing, there has been inadequate cooling of the brakes due to inadequate amounts of cooling fluid at certain critical points. These prior devices required hydraulic pumps and conveying means for directing the hydraulic fluid from the pump to the brake for cooling purposes.
An additional problem with the prior art devices has to do with the location of the brakes or the types of brakes used, which required high torque capacity in order to provide the braking required.